Conflicting Hearts
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: Kagome's torn between two men. Particularly, Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. What will happen with their relationship? Will she be able to choose between them or will she lose them both?
1. Getting to Know You

A/N: This is my first InuYasha fic so don't be harsh with your criticism. This will be a fic with a BankotsuxKagomexSesshoumaru pairing. If you don't like this pairing then please don't read it. I just don't want you upsetting other readers who like this type of pairing. I don't own InuYasha.

"Characters are speaking"

_Characters are thinking_

"**Characters are shouting"**

**Chapter 1: Getting to Know You**

Kagome was walking behind their group, thinking about her relationship with InuYasha. When Bankotsu and his group just popped up in front of them demanding the jewel shards in Kagome's possession. "Give me the shards or I'll get both the shards and the lady." Bankotsu demanded. "As if I'll allow that to happen, you filthy pile of dirt." InuYasha growled at him. This only caused Bankotsu to smirk. "Watch me." was his only reply and true to his word, Kagome was in his side. **"Let her go and get your filthy hands off her!" **InuYasha screamed. He barely finished his sentence when he noticed that they weren't there anymore. **"Kagome! Get back here you bastard!"** InuYasha shouted while fighting off Jakotsu. "Don't worry, InuYasha. I'm still here for you." Jakotsu purred causing InuYasha to get more irritated. Meanwhile Bankotsu's laughter was heard echoing in the air. The battle was short-lived for Jakotsu and the others left the moment they knew their brother and leader was already near their hideout.

Kagome's presence was greatly missed by the kitsune and the others. "I miss Kagome." Shippou announced for all to hear. "Don't worry, we'll save her." Miroku comforted. Sango was so worried that she didn't hit Miroku in the head when he touched her butt. _Sango must be really worried for Lady Kagome if she didn't hit me like usual._ Shippou and InuYasha were also thinking of the same thing. Sango only reacts like this when she's really worried. "I wonder if they're treating her well. They better not hurt her or else they wouldn't want to know the consequences of their actions." Sango said in a whisper that Shippou and InuYasha had to strain their ears to hear.

Kagome was seated on Bankotsu's makeshift bed waiting for him to come back after giving errands to his remaining brothers. "Sorry for the wait. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my lady?" Bankotsu flattered her with his words. They were like what a gentleman would have said. "Kagome. And yours?" she replied curtly. "Bankotsu. By the way, you have a lovely name but not as lovely as you though." he said flattering her yet again. Kagome blushed at this and was trying to think of a reason as to why he was doing this. She can't think of any reasons for him to do this, so she was left with the idea of asking him. "Why are you doing this? You could've taken the shards and left me with my friends. Why did you take me as well?" she inquired. "It's simple really. I'm interested in you. I'm intrigued by the way you dress, act, and even interact with your friends. Especially when you do that to InuYasha." he revealed. "Do what to InuYasha?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her. "When you make him eat dirt." he bluntly replied. "Oh, that. Well, come to think of it, I'm glad that I'm here." Kagome said shyly. "Why would you be glad? Didn't we just kidnap you or something?" he queried. "Well, technically yes but I'm actually glad to be away from InuYasha." she explained. "He's being a bother these past few days. I hate it when he goes to Kikiyo and then pretend as if nothing happened. I don't want to get hurt anymore. That's for sure." she continued. "That's why you're glad to leave him? Okay, I think I understand now. I have a proposition." Bankotsu offered. "And what would that be?" Kagome asked carefully. "I'll be your lover and you'll stay here with me at all times. What do you think?" he said in a thoughtful way. She was thinking about his proposition very hard because she was sure that consequences were to follow if she didn't choose well.

She was about to answer him when she sensed his aura, Sesshoumaru's aura. This can never be a good thing. As expected, Sesshoumaru entered the cave with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you here, Miko?" he questioned none too gently. "Why do you care anyway? I don't want to go back to him. Not anymore. I'm fed up with his actions. Going to Kikiyo and denying it is just irritating. I don't want to get hurt anymore." Kagome blurted out, not really thinking that it was Sesshoumaru she was talking to. "You will not talk to this Sesshoumaru like that." he growled as he pinned her to the cave's wall. Bankotsu, in seeing this, took Banryuu and pointed it at him. "How dare you hurt her? Can't you see that she's frustrated just by being with that bastard? She just wants to leave him. That's all. You didn't have to hurt her. Now let her go before I do something I shouldn't." he said calm yet determined at the same time. Sesshoumaru, after contemplating this bit of information, let go of her. She slumped to the ground and was breathing in air as if there is no tomorrow. "Thank you Bankotsu." she whispered steadying her breathing. Bankotsu nodded and placed his sword back. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was about to leave when Kagome asked him, "Why are you here anyway?" This caused him to stop mid step. "I was just wondering why you are here and not with the half-breed." he replied as if nothing happened a while ago then left. Kagome was thinking of the underlying meaning of his words when Bankotsu spoke up, "It seems that I may have some competition. Anyway, a challenge is always welcome." If Kagome was confused before, she was more confused now due to Bankotsu's sudden statement. _What do they mean by their words? First, Sesshoumaru now Bankotsu. Who's next? Kouga? What are they fighting over anyway? It can't be me, can it?_

Kagome' been gone for three days now. InuYasha and the others can't seem to find her. No trails were left, even her scent was gone. They were thinking of a plan on how to retrieve her when InuYasha sensed his brother. "What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked irritation coating his every word. "I was just checking up on you. Is it wrong to be concerned for my little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically. "Keh. What do you want? I know you're not here for that." InuYasha retorted. "I see. That miko is still not with you." Sesshoumaru said and left without another word. He left them all confused and curious as to what he meant by that. "What does he mean by that?" Shippou voiced out. "I really don't know but it seems that he's already seen her before he came here." Miroku observed. InuYasha's eyes widened when realization hit him. How could he not notice it before? Her scent was on him. **Bastard! Come back here! **InuYasha shouted when his brother left. Sesshoumaru smirked at this then continued on his way.

"It's been three days and you still haven't given me your answer." Bankotsu announced casually. "Well, about your offer. I think I'm going to accept it." she whispered sheepishly. "Then from now on, you don't have to worry about getting hurt." he replied with a smile plastered on his handsome face. He was about to kiss her when a certain taiyoukai came and interrupted him. "Why do you always have to arrive at a wrong time?" Bankotsu queried with an annoyed look. Sesshoumaru just ignored him and went directly to the miko. "You shouldn't stay here. If you want to be rid of the half-breed, then you should stay at my castle." he offered. Kagome blinked at him shocked at his words. _Did he just say that? The great Lord Sesshoumaru, offering his castle for me to stay at?_ Kagome thought. "I…I…I can't go, Sesshoumaru-sama." she stuttered. Bankotsu smirked while Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. Nobody rejects him but he can make an exception for her and only for her.

Bankotsu, just for the sake of irking him announced, "My little angel wouldn't be leaving here any time soon. She's staying with me." _His little angel? _Sesshoumaru thought. _No, she's ours. She's our mate, our Goddess not his little angel._ His beast complained. His beast was right and he can't let a pathetic undead human claim what's his. His eyes were beginning to turn red when he felt a gentle hand touch his arm. "Please don't hurt him. He didn't force me to be his girlfriend. He gave me a choice actually." Kagome said calmly then she continued, "It's just that he's my boyfriend now so I can't leave him." "What is this 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' thing you speak of? Explain." Sesshoumaru ordered. Bankotsu was also intrigued by this since she used words foreign to him. "Well...it's like this. When a girl likes a guy and that guy also likes her and they start a relationship, the guy calls the girl his girlfriend while the girl calls the guy her boyfriend." Kagome explained briefly not wanting to complicate things than it already is. After explaining, a thought hit her. _They're fighting over me._ "So that means he can't have you, right? You're my girlfriend now so he can't take you away from me." Bankotsu said with a smirk. "Technically speaking yes, but he can still do something to make me like him more than you." Kagome said tapping her finger in her chin. This little bit of information didn't fall on deaf ears. Both men were determined to win her heart. "What caused you to be his girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked all of a sudden. "Well…" said while she was remembering what happened three days ago.

**Flashback**

Kagome was kidnapped by Bankotsu and his gang. She wasn't at all alarmed since Bankotsu handled her as is she was a priceless work of art. It caused her to think why he would do such a thing since he's known as a brutal mercenary. "I'm sorry for taking you without your permission. It's just that I can't take it any longer." he explained. "You can't take what any longer?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her even if she tried keeping her mouth shut. "I can't just watch you get hurt all the time when he goes to that undead priestess. I just can't take it." He blurted out. Realizing what he said, he quickly turned his back on her and was madly blushing like a tomato. Kagome at first was shocked at his revelation but smiled afterwards. _So he's concerned about me. That's so sweet of him. Maybe he's not so bad after all._ Kagome mused. "Thank you. It's sweet of you to be concerned for my well being." she said with a sincere smile. Bankotsu in hearing this just grinned at her.

Jakotsu was watching the whole ordeal in front of him with disgust. He can't believe that his brother was talking with that human wench. "Ahem…Bankotsu shouldn't we return her to her friends? We can just get the shards from her and let her go back." he said. "I have no intention whatsoever to return her. I have other plans for her. We can use her to search for more shards. "Sorry for doubting you brother." he replied shyly then he started to walk away. "Wait Jakotsu! I want us to be friends." Kagome said suddenly and Jakotsu stopped to wait for her to catch up. "How can we be friends? I don't like you a bit." he retorted quickly wanting the conversation to end. "I know that and I want to change it. I know you like InuYasha very much." the miko chirped. Jakotsu, in hearing InuYasha's name, turned around to face her with eyes sparkling. Kagome smiled in seeing that she has gotten his attention. "He's all yours. I don't want him anyway. Just promise me that we'll be friends after I help you, okay?" she told him. "You'll help me get him?" Jakotsu asked not believing his ears. She nodded her head and her took her hands and thanked her. Bankotsu, at seeing them get along smiled. "You don't know how much this means to him. Thank you Kagome." he said grinning at her. She grinned back and thought. _He's not s bad after all. His smile can actually melt a girl's heart. I know it's selfish of me to use him to forget InuYasha, but it's the only way I know to move on._

**End of Flashback**

"Well…it's just because I felt that I must move on with life and he's the guy that can help me accomplish that." Kagome replied truthfully. Sesshoumaru, not sensing any deceit in her voice, just nodded his head. He then turned to leave when he said, "I'm giving you a day to think about my offer. Think wisely miko." Then he left without another word. _It seems that they're making me choose between the two of them. I can't, not right now when I'm just beginning to know the real Bankotsu. I'm also thinking that Lord Sesshoumaru also has a good side to him. What am I going to do? I only have a day to think about it. _Kagome contemplated.

Bankotsu, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to prevent her from going away. _He didn't say that I can't come with her, right? He wouldn't be expecting me to tag along but he didn't say that she can't invite someone to come with her._ He panned that he was coming with her even if he had to leave his gang for a while. _It's decided then. I'm going with my girlfriend._

A/N: What do you think? Is it too long or too short? Please don't forget to review and leave comments. Anyway, I'm actually having a hard time choosing between Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru. Please vote for the paring you like. Whether it's a SesshoumaruxKagome pairing or a BankotsuxKagome pairing. Please let me know. Thanks.


	2. Formulating a Plan

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, tips, and advices. I promise to do my best to improve my writing. It's normal for me to start weakly since it was my first time posting my work. Anyway, here's chapter 2. I don't own InuYasha.

Another thing, it seems that more readers are voting for a BankotsuxKagome pairing. The outcome of this story may change depending on your votes and opinions. I won't delay you any further. This chapter will be focused mainly on Sesshoumaru and his thoughts.

**Chapter 2: Formulating a Plan**

Sesshoumaru needs to have a plan to get her back. She can't just stay with that so-called boyfriend of hers. He's already dead for Christ's sake. He was only brought back to life by Naraku. She doesn't deserve him the least. She deserves someone who is strong enough to protect her.

Now come to think of it, she wants to forget about the filthy half-breed. If she wants to do that then she can come to me for help and not to some stranger that she just met. I'm quite sure that she's not leaving him now since they have a relationship with each other. I can't just kidnap her and act as if nothing happened. She would be mad at me if I did that.

I remember now that the hanyou's been searching for her, hasn't he? I think I just found the solution to my dilemma. I'll just let him get her for me and take care of that zombie. The fun part is that he's going to be the one to suffer the consequences of doing so. When he gets her, that's the time I get her back and 'save' her from him. It's only a matter of time before he finds her and a little help wouldn't hurt, would it? I'll only prove if this plan works or not if I put it to the test. He left in the direction of his half brother's camp to put his plan into action.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm thinking hard about how I'm going to write this properly. Hope it is to your liking though. Your opinions are always welcome so please don't forget to review. Sorry for the late update by the way. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.


End file.
